


L'estate dopo

by RedMushroom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Pre-Sex, Why Did I Write This?, coda to "I know what you did last summer"
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'estate dopo, Castiel decide di essere parecchio rumoroso. Dean è assolutamente convinto che Hannah lo ucciderà.<br/>(Prompt: I know what you did last summer verse, L'estate dopo.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'estate dopo

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per Elena, perché non le so dire no. E anche perché le avevo promesso dei limoni, quindi li ha avuti.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~la verità è che mi ha ricattato con la promessa di un disegno di Dean in costume da bagno e --- capite~~

“Non stai dormendo.”

Gli occhi di Cas luccicano nel buio, il corpo caldo e vicino sotto il lenzuolo.

C'è un motivo, se Dean non sta dormendo, e può avere a che fare con le labbra di Cas premute sulla sua spalla, con la gamba intrecciata tra le sue, con il fatto che il coglioncello si sia addormentato prima ancora che Dean potesse essere confortevole con l'idea di averlo _così_ , pelle contro pelle.

Cristo.

“Dean?”

Dean inspira tutta l'aria che può, sentendo la bocca secchissima. È stato un viaggi lungo. Per arrivare gli sono toccate due corriere e ore in stazione, ha dovuto bypassare Hannah e Gabriel, stare dietro agli insulti di Balthazar e fingere di non voler passare il suo tempo rinchiuso nel luogo più piccolo possibile con il bagnino più inappropriato della storia.

Doveva andare a dormire da Ellen, quella sera. Le cose sono andate un po' diversamente.

“Ti ho svegliato?” dice, invece che qualsiasi altra cosa, e sente le labbra di Cas aprirsi di nuovo sulla sua spalla.

“No.”

_Bene_ , pensa, stringendo le dita sul suo fianco. Non è la prima volta che lo fanno, dormire insieme. C'era stata quella volta in Michigan, quell'altra sui sedili dell'Impala, ma non in quel modo lì, non con la libertà di poter infilargli le dita sotto la maglietta, che sembra una stronzata, ma dopo mesi di skype e a desiderare di – Cas si sporge per baciarlo, e Dean dimentica automaticamente qualsiasi cosa a cui stesse pensando. Per un secondo, decide che il suo nome ha pochissima importanza.

Sente il materasso muoversi, il peso spostarsi sopra di lui. Quando apre gli occhi, entrambe le mani di Cas sono sul suo viso, e Dean si sente improvvisamente caldissimo. Si muove ancora, e il letto _cigola_.

Può sentire una scintilla di orrore bloccargli il respiro. “La tua famiglia potrebbe sentirci, Cas.”

Castiel lo guarda con muta indifferenza, prima di chinarsi per baciagli un punto appena dietro l'orecchio. “Sono tutti _adulti._ ” argomenta, e ha ragione, eccetto che Dean ha paura di Hannah e ha ancora più paura di quello che potrebbe fare quel -

_Geme_.

Di sorpresa.

“Cas!”

Cas si lecca le labbra.

“Dannazione, vuoi replicare la storia di Benny?”

Lo stronzo non sembra neanche valutare la cosa.

“Dopo quello che hai fatto --”

Alza le sopracciglia “Io?”

“Tu l'hai svegliato con quella --” si muove ancora, spingendo il bacino contro il suo, e ogni protesta gli muore in gola, perché solo un coglione protesterebbe per quello, dopo mesi di lontananza e di terrore che, se avesse anche solo provato a sfiorarlo, Cas sarebbe scomparso in un battito di ciglia.

C'è un cigolo, e uno sbuffo. “Non sono io quello rumoroso.”

_Okay_.

Ma quella volta era una situazione diversa, no? E comunque si rifiuta di dargli ragione.

“Non sarei stato rumoroso se non fosse stato per -” Dean si blocca, chiedendosi se riuscirà a finire una fottuta frase, per il semplice fatto che se Cas si spostasse, in quel momento, ne morirebbe, e col cazzo che poi prenderebbe sonno, o riuscirebbe a staccarsi da lui la mattina perché hey, qui è Dean Winchester, ragazzina numero uno.

Poi Cas scuote la testa, e preme la fronte sulla sua, il respiro caldissimo sulla sua bocca.

Dean ha appena chiuso con la vita. Con il mondo intero.

È quasi sicuro che Cas, a quel punto lì, possa sentire il suo cuore battere, da come minaccia di fracassargli la cassa toracica. Perché non può fare come tutte le persone che cercano di entrare nelle mutande di qualcuno, no, lui deve essere in quel modo, e fare quei gesti, ed è la prima volta che si sente a suo agio con tutte le stronzate di quel genere.

“Non mi interessa se ci sentono, Dean” dice, lentamente, le mani di Dean salgono ad accarezzargli la schiena “A nessuno di loro riguarda quello che facciamo.” Cas si rilassa sotto il suo tocco, la voce che scende fino a raggiungere una profondità mai sentita prima, un bisbiglio rocco.

Si ritrova ad annuire piano, distrattamente. Hannah lo ucciderà. Chi se ne frega, è ben lieto di morire per la causa.

Alza gli occhi sui suoi, immagina di sembrare un idiota, ma prima che possa preoccuparsene, Cas ha già ripreso a baciarlo.

 


End file.
